dennisfielderfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men Evolution Seasons 5-10 Supporting Characters
Supporting characters in seasons 5 to 10 of X-Men Evolution. X-Men Iceman/Bobby Drake - When Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Jim arrive home from school, Bobby accidentally freezes Kitty's back pack. Bobby was about to suggest Jim's mutant name as Teenage Mutant Ninja Freak when Jim threatened to rip his head off if he did. Iceman also helped against Sabertooth when he attacked, but he didn't get a chance to do much. Bobby participated in a Danger Room simulation battle against the Brotherhood. He arrived at the White House with the other X-Men just in time to see it blow up and for the Sentinels to fly at them. Bobby succeeds in freezing one Sentinel over, and it safetly falls on an empty street. He ends up captured with the other X-Men and displayed as a terrorist by Gyrich. Iceman is then released by Fury. He and the other X-Men then go to the Savage Lands to save Jim and the Professor. They saved the Professor easily and escaped just as easily. Bobby then relaxed at the pool with the others and helped encourage Rogue to jump in. Bobby then learned from Kurt and X-23 that Apocalypse is due to return in a year. He tried to have Jim calm down, but he just ended up getting shouted at. He then helped Jim make an ice rose for Rogue. Bobby ended up captured when Weapon XI invaded the Mansion. Iceman is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. He ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, but he remembers who he is and helps the X-Men escape. The next day, Bobby meets his new vice principal, Yuriko Oyama-Howlett. Colossus/Piotr Rasputin - Joining the X-Men after the fight with Apocalypse, Colossus led the younger students to safety during Weapon XI's attack on the Mansion. Brotherhood Pyro/St. John Allerdyce - After the fight with Apocalypse, John joined the Brotherhood based X-Men. He was present when Jim explained that the X-Men were captured, and he immediately agreed to help. Pyro later goes to the base with Wolverine and the other Brotherhood members. Pyro then saves the X-Men. His path is blocked by a now monstrous Liger, but he eventually remembers who he is and helps them escape. Others Hulk/Bruce Banner- Exposed to Gamma Rays in a lab accident, Dr. Bruce Banner gained the curse of becoming the Hulk whenever he became angry or stressed. He eventually ended up at the Canada/US border when the X-Men, Liger, Rogue, and Nightcrawler arrived. When Banner asked them to leave, Liger shoved him into a tree and threatened him as he smelled the same scent he had been following. The threat of death caused Banner to snap and turn into the Hulk. The Hulk then punched Liger several miles away. He then jumps off and confronts Liger again. After getting stabbed several times by Liger, Hulk beings punching Liger into the ground until Rogue grabbed his arm, and he turned back into Banner. He was then captured by Deadpool after he incapacitated everyone else. Banner is then put in a cell and is talked to by Magneto. He begs Magneto to let him go for fear of what the Hulk would do until Magneto offers him the chance to control the Hulk. Banner then enters an Enhancer and comes out the same until Magneto explains that he can transform at will. Banner then turns himself into a gray version of the Hulk. He then goes with Magneto's suggestion and chokes Liger until he sees Rogue begin to tear up, making him realize that Magneto is using him. This anger causes the Enhancements to completely wear off and he acts like his old self again. Hulk then steps on Deadpool and tosses Sabertooth into Mystique before rushing off. During a fight with Sabertooth and Mystique, Hulk is helped by Rogue and Liger. He then tares off the main support pillar and uses it to punch Liger away. As the building begins to collapse, Hulk jumps out of it and continues his interrupted fight with Liger until Rogue knocks him out again. He is then left in Michigan as the heroes return home. Principal Sean Cassidy - The new principal of Bayville High. He asked Rogue to show Jim around, and he's a friend of Xavier's as he told Jim to go talk to him. Cassidy later introduced the students of Bayville to the new vice-president, Yuriko Oyama-Howlett. Government President - When the President was told about the Mutant Registration Act, he promised to use all of his power to veto it the moment it came to him. The president witnessed an attack on the White House and agreed to allow the Mutant Registration Act into Congress. The president then learned that Gyrich simply staged the whole thing from Nick Fury. Gyrich - Gyrich attempted to control Mutant populations by trying to pass the Mutant Registration Act, but the President promised to veto it. Gyrich then got the idea to use an attack on the White House to jump start it. Gyrich had the White House blow up when the President wasn't in it and had the Sentinels bring in several members of the X-Men. Gyrich's plan was ruined when Nick Fury told the president about a timed bomb in the White House. Mayor Edward Kelly - Shortly after his election, Kelly was held hostage by the Red Skull. When Captain America and the X-Men arrived to save him, Kelly shouted at Jim before he shoved him to a police officer. Even after being saved by the X-Men, Kelly still supported the Mutant Registration Act. SHIELD Captain America/Steve Rogers - Still in cryogenic suspension following the failing of his body due to the super soldier serum, Captain America was revived following the discovery that Mutant blood could restabalize his system to allow it to work properly with the super soldier serum. The Mutant that gives his blood is Logan. Once Captain America wakes up, he reunites with Fury and Logan, and he also meets the X-Men. Captain America then went with the X-Men to City Hall to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. On the way, Captain America questioned Batman's outfit and agreed to tell Flash how he met the Red Skull. Captain America then met Red Skull again and commented on how the years hadn't been kind to him. Once Logan's son Liger got Kelly away from Red Skull, Captain America used his Shield to knock Red Skull down and prepared to send him to jail. Nick Fury - Fury helped release the captured X-Men. He then exposed Gyrich and helped rebuild the Mansion. Fury then helped rebuild the Mansion again after an attack by Weapon XI. Fury eventually learned that Mutant Blood was the cure to Captain America's deteriorating system and approached the Mansion following Kelly's kidnapping by the Red Skull. Fury then explained the way to cure Captain America, and Wolverine volunteered his blood. Once Captain America was revived Fury informed him of the situation. Hydra 'Red Skull '- An SS scientist during World War II and the nemesis of Captain America. Several years later, Red Skull held Senator Kelly for ransom, but he was confronted by Captain America again, this time compacted by the X-Men. Captain America incapacitated Red Skull, and he was imprisoned. Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters